


Briseis

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has a stalker, and he has to fake-date Hannibal to get rid of her. What a sacrifice.





	Briseis

Will Graham had been stalked for several months. The stalker was fixated on becoming his wife, and would leave him obscene phone calls and send him letters. He could call the police or tell Jack but for some reason he didn’t. He felt too embarrassed since he was an agent and a teacher. He already had his share of insane stalkers, from Hannibal to Matthew Brown. Why wouldn’t he have his first female one? He sensed her loneliness and how dangerous she could be. He had once seen her across a crowded room. She was blonde and blue-eyed and very pretty but with a scar over her forehead. She always signed her letters Briseis. She saw him as her Achilles. Brisies was the woman in Greek mythology who loved Achilles and was taken from him and given to king Agamemnon.  
Funny how Hannibal saw himself as Achilles and Will as his lover Patroclus.  
In this equation Alana would be Briseis since she had been dating Hannibal for months.

 

*  
One night when he was in a restaurant dining with his cannibal Will sensed her presence as one would a haunting.  
“Hannibal,” he said. “I have a favor to ask. It’s a good one between friends who have tried to kill each other.”  
“Say it.”  
“I have a female stalker.”  
“You never told me,” Hannibal said and sounded offended.  
“No. I am telling you now. She calls herself Briseis.”  
”How presumptuous of her.”  
”I am her Achilles. ”  
”I see.”  
”Could you pretend to be in love with me..”  
“Pretend?”  
“Yes, I know it’s a lot to ask.”  
“No. You may.”  
“You could look longingly at me, or stroke my hand..”  
Hannibal took Will’s hand and stroked it softly with his large hands. He gave Will a deeply loving gaze or two and Will sensed her leave.

*  
They faked a conventional courtship for months and Hannibal even broke up with Alana.  
Will noticed how he had abandoned his plans of entrapment for a while. This was less murderous, but no less intimate than before.  
He still wanted revenge for Beverly and Abigail. But he would wait.

*  
One night in front of Hannibal’s house he sensed her again.  
“Hannibal..” he said.  
“She’s here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Shall I kill her for you.?”  
“No. If you could..kiss me instead..”’  
“Of course,” Hannibal said and stroked his face.  
He slowly gazed into Will’s eyes and kissed his lips softly, Will opening up to him and clutching at his shoulders.  
“I liked it..” Will said afterwards.  
“I know.”  
“Can we..”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” 

*  
Hannibal found Briseis when he had claimed his love.  
”I know you,” she said.  
”Yes Amelia.”  
”We had sessions,” she said fondly.  
“They did not help.”  
“They did. You told me to be honest with myself.”  
“Ah, but he is not for you.”  
“I am his love.”  
“I am his Achilleus. You are not Briseis.”  
”I am. I even killed for him.”  
”Whom did you slay?”  
”Matthew Brown.”  
”Good idea. ”  
”So you will not leave..”  
”No.”  
” Briseis wept for her dead lover.”  
”Is that a threat?”  
Hannibal reached over and easily snapped her neck.  
”No,” he said to her corpse.  
He would prepare her for Abigail. Soon he would leave with her and Will for Florence.

*  
Will knew Hannibal had killed his stalker.  
He felt sad, but he only had room for one crazed stalker in his life.  
He would got to Florence with Hannibal and be happy.  
It did not matter who was Achilles or Patrolcus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay tropes. This was meant to be far fluffier. Oh well.


End file.
